There are many and various types of mechanical arm mechanisms in the art and conventionally each is specific to a particular motion problem. Many of these comprise parallel arms or links which must remain parallel throughout the motion excursion while others comprise link-and-cam arrangements which compensate for possible interference between the links as they are moved from one position to an alternative position. Most of these prior art mechanisms must function in a limited way to move a table or like-type board surface from a first initial position to a second alternative user position and the same configuration of arm mechanism may not be reconfigured to other applications which effect a change in both of the initial and alternative user positions.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a mechanical arm mechanism which may be applied to many and various types of applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of determining the various and multiple parameters which comprise a mechanical arm mechanism such that a table or like-type board surface may be moved from an initial position to an alternative user position, and this, irrespective of the selected alternative user position and not being constrained by parallel arm motion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a mechanical arm configuration which may comprise a two-arm configuration, a three-arm configuration or multiples of these such as to move various sized board surfaces from an initial vertical position to any other alternative position selected by the user.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a mechanical arm mechanism wherein the various and multiple parameters of the mechanism are preselected such as to provide a particular board surface motion exhibiting multiple alternative user positions and/or board angles.
These and other objects of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description proceeds in the following specification and the accompanying drawings.